Silent Winds
by Kawaiibabe14
Summary: The gang is out for a routine shard hunt, but the run into something quite interesting...or should i say some one. Rated just to be safe for later chapters!
1. Suprises

Ok I know this story sound kind of dumb but I just thought I needed to make one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except who I make up. O look. I made up a copy of Miroku. HES MINE! . don't tell  
  
Ps this is a major plot diver!  
  
It was a usual day for the shikon no kakera hunters. Miroku had a red hand print on his face, compliments of Sango's now twitching hand and grabbed butt. Inuyasha did nothing but 'Feh'd all morning and Kagome sighed.  
  
'He's hopeless.'  
  
They came upon a village and stopped for lunch, listening to the birds and the children and splashing of the fish in the nearby lake.  
  
"Hi Tami! Can play too?"  
  
"Not now Seiyu were playing"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kagome began to listen to the conversations of the children behind her as Miroku began to hit on a woman that happened to be passing by. Inuyasha could swear he saw Sango's eyes glow a little.  
  
Kagome relaxed and went back to listening to the children.  
  
"Hi minna! Can I make a corn husk doll too?" the other children looked up.  
  
"ummm...we don't have anymore dried husk, uhh sorry..."  
  
"But what about that pile over there?"  
  
"oh...were uhh saving it for Kira..."  
  
Seiyu walked away grumbling.  
  
Kagome felt sad.  
  
"Heyy Shippou, go and share your coloring books with that girl, Seiyu, over there."  
  
"Ok Kagome!" Shippou was especially happy today, Kagome brought him 3 new coloring books and a box of 48 crayons, along with a few oversized lolly's.  
  
"Im going to make a new friend, Miroku!" "Great Shippou..." he said distractedly, because today there were girls out to harvest rice.  
  
"Hi! Im Shippou! Wanna color?"  
  
"Sure!" Not that she knew what this 'coloring' thing was, but she was just grateful to have someone to play with.  
  
Kagome sighed in happiness and decided to walk around the village and see of there were any rumors of a shikon shard around. She came upon a tired old woman who looked like the caretaker of all the children running around in the area.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Are all these children yours? I don't mean to be rude..." Kagome waved to Shippou and was glad she taught him to share nicely.  
  
"Oh no dear they aren't mine. Most are orphans and homeless children."  
  
"Wow that's kind of you to do that"  
  
The old woman followed Kagomes gaze to the little kitsune and his newfound friend and seemed read her mind.  
  
"She's a orphan too. A woman dropped her off, her father died and she could not keep up with her."  
  
"Come one now Shippou its time to go!"  
  
"Ok hold on Kagome!"  
  
"Well that is one very cute kitsune you have there."  
  
"Thanks. He's a orphan too."  
  
"Oh what a shame..."  
  
"Come on Shippou!"  
  
Shippou ran over to Kagome as she said goodbye to the woman.  
  
"Well Shippou how did it go?"  
  
"it was great she's real real nice! She can color real good! I drew a picture for her and left a few crayons and coloring pages with her so she can color again!"  
  
"Wow Shippou that was really nice of you!"  
  
They both turned back to the little girl. She had on a ankle length big white long sleeve tee shirt and her long brown hair was put in pigtails dangling down her chest. She gave a toothy smile and waved above her head.  
  
They began to walk away when they heard taunting. They turned back again, not that they could see anything, but they listened to the ruckus the kids were making.  
  
"Heyy Seiyu what's that?"  
  
"Nothing go away, heyy give that back Shippou gave that to me!"  
  
"Ha ha so?"  
  
They heard ripping of paper and Seiyu's wails. Then what they heard sent the rest of the group running over.  
  
"Why you...you..."  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heh heh sorry about that cliffy there ^ I couldn't help it. I know I didn't post up my other story yet but status goes as of here.  
  
The Bonds of Love: chapter eight-lemon-80% done Otame no Taki: chapter one-idea is in my head for the entire chapter just not on paper yet Silent Winds: chapter two-idea is in my head not down on paper yet.  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Belonging?

Ok this is the second chapter.  
  
To constructive word of wisdom. I appreciate it, next time make it CONSTRUCTIVE. Word of thought.. As for explaining everything, everyone whos a elementary school graduate knows that comes in the second chapter. So. I wont report you cuz im not like that. I wont delete it either. So, without further ummm that French word, heres chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: no ownie inu  
  
Where were we... ah...  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
the group came running over, Miroku stumbling in the lead. The girls long sleve shirt had, in fact, covered a glove, identical to the one Miroku wore, but white. The actual kazanna was tiny, enough to pull some one, but not pull them in. wither way, it was obviously forbidden, as the downtrodden woman marched over to her and grabbed her other arm.  
  
"Seiyu you never do that again iv told you many times NO!"  
  
"But he...and they....but......mmmmhhhh...." seiyu muffled her cries with her hand, lest she look like a baby to these interesting new travelers. Miroku walked over to her and looked into her brown eyes. He showed her his glove, and she put her tiny browned hand into his.  
  
~*later*~  
  
They all sat in the woman's hut, along with a sniffling seiyu, to discuss the matters at hand. The woman's name was shiegeko, and she told them the story about seiyu after everyone had introduced themselves.  
  
"seiyuu was dropped off with me a tears back. Her mother, was now a widow, her father was a monk that had lost contact once she conceived. The child was a free spirited one, and she had much energy. Her mother had grown weary, and rumored has it that, that she... passed on." Seiyu looked up at the monk.  
  
"Miroku sama?" she turned to him, gazing up at him admiringly.  
  
"are you my dad?" Miroku faltered. It want possible, he hadn't actually slept with anyone. Mabey his father or grand father? He could have a sister! But wait... 'if she has gotten the curse, everyone that my father and grandfather slept with and was laden with child, she could be a cousin or a ah... o dear this is complicated...'  
  
"uh... Miroku sama? Is your wind tunnel bigger? Can you suck something up with it? Did you ever suck something up? How many? I got a ant once! It was soo cool!" seiyu began to jabber with her newfound hero and before Miroku knew it she had clambered on up into his lap grinning like a loon.  
  
(a/n ha HA HA HA HA LOON! XD sorry I love that expression. Loon....)  
  
"heyy seiyu! Lets play!!!!" Shippou was ready, armed with paper and crayons, and also equipped with a huge smile. Yup. He was a kitsune on a mission.  
  
(a/n, mental image forming. Heh heh. )  
  
they drew flowers and people and animals and even drew them drawing, as the adults talked more.  
  
"So if seiyu has the wind tunnel, which means girls aren't exempt from the curse. My family may be bigger than I thought. Ugh" Shippou ran over to Kagome.  
  
"kagoooommmaaayyy we ran out of blue."  
  
"already?" she peeked out the tiny window. 'its already dark?!?!' shiegeko spoke again.  
  
"seiyu it time for bes, everyone is already asleep. Youll have to sneak into the childrens hut."  
  
"please please nnoooo! They make fun of me! And last night they put a spider in my bed and it was scary!" Miroku spoke quickly.  
  
"she can stay with us at the inn, at least for tonight. Please, shiegeko sama, just this once."  
  
"well, alright"  
  
"yippi!!!!!" Shippou got very excited.  
  
(not that way! Geeze you people are hentai.)  
  
Shippou made little foxfire fire works on the short walk to the inn. Seiyu chased them, and Miroku couldn't help but look on with a sort of love for the children.  
  
Ok not much of a ending at all, I know... im so pathetic. And my foot itches. Errgh. How annoying. Heh thank you angelofsorrow! I like my reviews..ehheeee. well r and r !!! 


End file.
